


From past till now

by buganxuanyan



Category: 434
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buganxuanyan/pseuds/buganxuanyan
Summary: so long I've been loving you





	From past till now

From Past Till Now

*

王俊凯到家的时候已经接近三点，轻手轻脚地脱了鞋放下包，按亮了玄关的小夜灯，走到卧室门口看了一眼。易烊千玺在怀里抱了个枕头，侧躺着睡得安稳，没醒。王俊凯的心定了下来，舒了口气，转身先去了浴室洗澡。

易烊千玺半梦半醒地听见浴室传来的水声，挣扎了一会儿才坐起来，看见从客厅里透了一点光进来，知道王俊凯回来了。他叹了口气，有点烦躁地揉了揉头发，下床走去浴室。王俊凯已经快速冲好了一个澡，只穿了一条内裤正在擦头发，回头就看见易烊千玺光着脚站在浴室门口，刘海柔柔地垂在鼻梁和耳朵上，微微皱着眉瞪他，却显得满脸说不出的稚嫩。没法形容的感觉，王俊凯只觉得这一瞬间的悸动让他的心都停滞了一秒，连忙过去把人抱了起来抵在墙上，小声问他:“怎么醒了？不穿鞋就乱跑？”

易烊千玺配合着他的动作轻跳了一下，双腿自然而然地缠绕在王俊凯腰上，王俊凯刚洗过澡的皮肤散发出一股好闻的热气，让他忍不住搂紧了他的脖子嗅了嗅，可语气却不高兴:“不是说了不要回来？这么远瞎折腾什么啊你？”王俊凯笑着看向他，轻轻咬了咬他的鼻尖:“要回，想宝宝。”末了又补充一句:“想得不行。”

王俊凯头发湿湿的搭下来，一双桃花眼柔情四溢，真是帅得不行了，可易烊千玺只不为所动地瞪他:“开了多久的车？”王俊凯凑过去亲他的嘴巴，好不容易撬开了牙关把舌头伸进去，闻言含糊地说:“嗯……一个多小时？”那就肯定不止一个多小时，易烊千玺这下是真的不高兴，使劲推了推王俊凯的肩膀:“我又不是只待一天，都说了别回来了，你不用睡觉的啊？”说完从王俊凯身上跳了下来往卧室走，一点儿都不想再理王俊凯。

易烊千玺从今天开始能休息几天，王俊凯却还得在天津那边儿拍戏，晚上本来下戏时间就迟，易烊千玺早跟他说了不要赶回来，现在看来这人是一点儿都没听进去。

王俊凯跟进了卧室爬上床，也不管易烊千玺生不生气，上床把人捞进了自己怀里就亲，被易烊千玺不轻不重地打了一下背:“一边儿去，看不出来我很生气？老实睡你的觉。”王俊凯轻声笑了出来，抓着易烊千玺的手吻他的手心:“宝宝就是担心我是不是？”易烊千玺闭了闭眼，懒得理他，却被王俊凯一个翻身欺到了身上。

易烊千玺睁开眼，烦躁地“啧”了一声，抬起右手想打他，被王俊凯一把抓住按在了头顶，另一只手就去解易烊千玺睡衣的扣子。易烊千玺使劲挣扎了一下，可王俊凯立刻俯下了身去亲他的耳垂，湿滑的舌头在耳朵那块小小的却又异常敏感的地方一下又一下的舔舐，让易烊千玺禁不住一阵战栗。想着他明明干了一天活，还开那么久的车该有多累？心里有些酸胀的同时，气话便再也说不出来，感受着王俊凯下面挺立起来的硕大也有了一点激动，撇了撇嘴问他:“要做啊？你明天几点……”王俊凯的舌头一路下移，在易烊千玺的喉结上轻轻咬着，声音带上了情欲的沙哑，“嗯”了一声，易烊千玺只好扬起脖颈配合着他的啃咬:“明天几点走？”王俊凯解开了他的睡衣扣子，把易烊千玺抱在胸前脱掉了他的衣服，低下头嗦他的锁骨:“下午才走，宝宝乖。”

一小颗红豆被舌尖把玩，易烊千玺长长地吸了一口气，抬起双手抱住王俊凯，摸向他光洁的腰和背脊，从尾椎骨的位置向上滑去，觉得肌肉有点儿不一样:“最近真在练？”王俊凯微微起身，把易烊千玺的睡裤连同内裤一起往下扒:“练一点点，不然怎么欺负宝宝～”易烊千玺白了他一眼:“滚边儿去～”抬了下腿就着他的动作让他脱，还是忍不住叫了他一声：“王俊凯……”王俊凯倾身啄了一下柔嫩的唇珠：“我在”，右手从脚踝处一寸一寸捏着骨头摸了上来，像是在检查他的身体，果然看见大腿外侧有个淤青的时候眼神就暗了暗，拍了拍他的屁股：“又不小心～”说着便用舌头去舔那处的血管，因为是淤青，被舔了有点疼又有点痒，易烊千玺细腻匀称的骨骼在柔软肌肤的包裹下颤抖，王俊凯深深看了他一眼，情动不已地含住了易烊千玺已经有些吐水的前端轻轻吞吐，易烊千玺蓦地紧绷了身体，右手扯住王俊凯的头发轻轻哼了一声。王俊凯的舌尖却又一路向上，细细舔过了肚脐、漂亮的人鱼线和腹肌，最后才停留在耳边：“你不知道我有多想你……”

易烊千玺涨红了脸，耳朵尖都红得几近透明，想咽下一口唾液，可王俊凯随即用舌头撬开了他的嘴，伸进去重重吸吮他的口腔，把来不及吞咽的口水渡到了自己口中，吻得太过缠绵，耳边全是“滋滋”的水声，易烊千玺的胸口剧烈起伏着，王俊凯却抓着他的手去勾自己的裤腰，引导他脱掉他的内裤，屈起膝盖配合易烊千玺的动作，终于蹬掉了身上的最后一点遮挡，与易烊千玺紧紧贴在一起。肌肤完全相亲的感觉过于美妙，易烊千玺难耐地动了动身体，有些意乱情迷地往王俊凯身上蹭。

“易易…”听见王俊凯叫他，易烊千玺眯了眼，回过神来瞪他，想说什么却没说，眼角泛着一片红，惹得王俊凯倾身亲了亲，抓起他的手指放进嘴里一个指节一个指节地舔过，太色情了，易烊千玺闭上眼，急急地喘了好几口气:“你……干嘛……”

王俊凯轻声笑了笑，床上自然跟平常不一样，含住了易烊千玺的耳朵咬着说：“操你……”说完右手带着易烊千玺的手把两人的茎身握在一起上下套弄，这下太刺激，易烊千玺“嗯”的呜咽了一声，可听在王俊凯耳朵里却是世界上最强效的催情药，没法忍，也忍不了，用手指沾了沾两人前段吐出的粘腻液体，往易烊千玺的后面探去。刚进去一点点，就听见易烊千玺“嘶”的倒吸一口冷气，睁开眼看王俊凯，泛起一片水光：“疼…”他们好久才能见一次面，也好久都没有做了，易烊千玺受不了。

王俊凯知道他会疼，自己也心疼得不行，只能啄着他的唇瓣安抚:“宝宝乖，很快就好了，嗯？”说着狠了狠心，又往里推进了一点，易烊千玺这下连双腿都无法控制地发抖，深呼吸了几口气:“不行不行，疼，怎么还是这么疼……”王俊凯停住了动作，耐心地等着他的适应:“不疼，亲亲我，宝宝，亲亲我就好了～”易烊千玺抽了抽鼻子，小鹿般听话地去亲王俊凯的嘴巴，被他含住了下唇摩挲。可他也不舍得让他等太久，一小会儿，易烊千玺吻了吻王俊凯额头上的汗珠轻轻开口:“你试试……”

王俊凯忍得浑身都是汗，手指在易烊千玺里面被夹得紧紧的触感让他根本无法自拔，听到这一句话时终于忍耐不住，抽出了手指就用硬棒顶住了易烊千玺的后穴，缓慢却又坚定地往里一寸寸地压进去。这完全就不是手指能比的，易烊千玺的眼泪一下子被激出来:“王俊凯，好疼……”可王俊凯这会儿已经停不下来，只好去舔他眼睑处的水珠:“宝宝忍一忍，乖，你乖，我爱宝宝，最爱你，只爱你……”说着情话的同时，用滚烫的手心握住了易烊千玺因为疼痛已经有些发软的分身，轻轻上下抚弄着，等着他缓过来。

那条甬道又紧又热，王俊凯差不多用了全身的克制力才尽量轻柔又缓慢地全部挤进去，尽管这样，易烊千玺还是疼得太厉害，让他的声音都带着一丝哭腔:“停一停，先别动……”王俊凯克制地“嗯”了一声，手上抚弄的动作没停，舌尖在胸前一寸寸的滑过，轻轻啃咬着小巧玲珑的乳头。被抚弄的分身终于开始带来一阵一阵的舒服，让疼痛稍微减轻了一点，易烊千玺微微睁开了眼看向王俊凯，王俊凯因为强行忍耐而眉头紧锁的脸上凝着细密的汗珠，连脖子和胸前也都是汗，汇聚成一条时便顺着肌肤的纹理向下滴落到他们相亲的部位，可看向他的眼睛里仍然是浓得化不开的温柔和深情。这样的王俊凯，只为他一个人的王俊凯，让易烊千玺全身一阵酸软，身体里渐渐升起一种不一样的感觉，他抬起手摸了摸王俊凯的下巴和上下滚动的喉结，被王俊凯抓住手心亲了亲:“易易……”话音还未落下，易烊千玺后穴不自觉的伸缩瞬间把王俊凯逼到了极限，再也无法忍耐地开始了抽动。

刚开始还是疼，他只能憋气一样的喘息，可是不知道是什么情况，易烊千玺渐渐只觉得原本干干涩涩的感觉不复存在，王俊凯规律的抽动竟然带出了“噗呲噗呲”的水声，他的手扶在王俊凯肩上，有些无力，却又想紧紧地抓住他，甚至想在王俊凯身上划出几道血痕，目的是什么，想让王俊凯再也忘不了自己？易烊千玺想不清楚，脸红得像要滴血，是疼的，酸的，也是不能形容的快感带来的，他咬住王俊凯的肩膀，想要隐藏从来没有发出过的“呜呜”的呻吟声，却不知道这给了王俊凯多强的刺激，王俊凯把全身的重量覆盖在了他的身上，压住他想要躲避的身体，只用一双手腾空捧起他柔韧的翘臀更深地侵占起来，易烊千玺“啊”的一声叫了出来，这样太深了，他扯了扯王俊凯的头发想让他停下，可王俊凯抬起头红着一双眼看他，眼里是绝对的赤裸裸的对他的欲望，连叫他的声音都带着毫不掩饰的情欲：“宝宝……”易烊千玺没法抵抗这样的王俊凯，可又承受不了这样凶狠的抽插，撇了撇嘴就有点委屈，闭上眼小声地抽着气叫王俊凯：“你轻一点儿行不行，太难受了……”

那一瞬间的感觉说不清像什么，就好像易烊千玺化成了只有巴掌大小，让他怎么疼爱都不够。王俊凯低下头看了看他，一滴汗顺着长长的眼睫滴到了易烊千玺的鼻尖上，又沿着他秀挺的鼻子向细嫩的脸颊滑去，让王俊凯一阵目眩神迷，他强行克制住侵占的动作，温柔地一下一下又密密麻麻从易烊千玺汗津津的额头亲吻到了下巴：“宝宝睁眼，看看我。”易烊千玺缓了一口气，睁开了眼睛，琥珀色的眼眸里倒影着王俊凯此刻英俊又性感至极的脸，而他在他的怀抱里像一只小兽般喘息。

“都不知道……”王俊凯突然说了一句什么，易烊千玺没有听清，轻轻抬起双手把王俊凯湿透了的刘海撩起来看他的眼睛，王俊凯在他耳边笑了一下， “我说……”，王俊凯含住他的嘴唇：“都不知道会是这样，不然的话，18岁就应该告诉你，要你，想要你，每分每秒，不能离开，不能失去。”

会是这样的……让人想沉溺？易烊千玺意识不清地想完了王俊凯没说出的那个形容词，随即被王俊凯翻了个身。他闭紧了双眼，手指不知抓着床单还是被子，感受着王俊凯从背后的插入，本来做好了撕心裂肺的准备，可这会儿却突然没有了痛感，又酸又涨，难以言喻。全根没入后，王俊凯开始了新一轮的抽插，只是慢慢地研磨，是和刚才完全不同的感觉，不知怎么，更让他受不住，连头皮都发麻。他强自忍了一会儿，但王俊凯不留一丝缝隙的贴着他的身体，滑腻腻的一条甬道柔软地包裹着进入的硬物，每一下的抽动都带出色情的水声。王俊凯潮湿的唇舌舔舐着他每一根手指的指尖，粗重的呼吸和带着情欲的“宝宝”在耳边不断地响起，让他情动不已的，轻轻的，无法控制地呻吟起来。这也太……他都不知道，为什么可以这么舒服。意识不断恍惚，不知过了多久，细碎的呻吟变得沙哑，一波又一波的快感袭来，让易烊千玺的身体突然烫得不可思议，头脑里像有烟花在绽放，在王俊凯温暖的手掌包裹住的触感里，也在后方抵死缠绵的刺激里，易烊千玺扬起脖颈，脚趾蜷缩着，全身痉挛地射了出来，连后穴都控制不住地一阵阵收缩，引得王俊凯闷哼了一声，紧紧压着他双目赤红地忍耐。

王俊凯轻柔地啄吻过他背部的每一寸肌肤，等他完全软下来，只剩下剧烈的喘息和快要失控的心跳的时候，王俊凯才抱了他起来正面压住，抓住两条笔直纤瘦的长腿抵到了胸前，再也不能控制地摇摆着快速撞击他的最深处。易烊千玺的呼吸都快跟不上，腰上一阵酸软，他不由自主地抱住王俊凯的头，双手插在他的头发里呜咽出声，只觉得王俊凯一下比一下更快，却还能分出功夫去舔咬他的乳头和胸前正中的柔嫩皮肤:“宝宝，宝宝，叫我一声……”一片通红，易烊千玺气都喘不过来，分明不是想哭，可眼角的泪止不住地往外涌:“呜……王俊凯，不行，王俊凯……”可他知道王俊凯不会停止的，只好抓着王俊凯的胳膊攀附在他的身上浑身轻微地颤抖，随着他的动作而上下晃动地起伏。最后几十下，是完全疯了一样的速度和力道，王俊凯反反复复地叫他的名字，在他湿润滑腻的甬道里摩擦起火，每一次都顶到了最深处，又在深处不停搅动，直到最后一刻，汹涌的岩浆一股股向外喷出，灼烧了他的五脏六腑，让易烊千玺在刹那间失神。

王俊凯鼻尖呼出的气息也像一团火般炙热，却用双手把他抱得更紧，抚摸着，亲吻着他被泪水和汗水浸湿的脸蛋，一遍又一遍：“宝宝……”

易烊千玺回过了神却连眼眶都发酸，抽了抽鼻子小声地质问：“别叫。”声音轻得像小猫叫，挠的王俊凯心痒痒，忍不住满心满身的疼惜，抽了出去把易烊千玺抱在身上揉他的腰：“我不好……弄疼了是不是？”蹭了蹭他的鼻子又开口：“可我忍不住......”易烊千玺撇了撇嘴，都懒得再开口说话，王俊凯却不管不顾地又黏了上来，床上没脸没皮，一点儿都不觉得自己肉麻：“我想你……想得心都疼……”说着握住易烊千玺细长的指尖放在已经被汗水浸透了的胸口上，易烊千玺脸上的潮红还没褪去，这一下又更红了，把手抽了回来，可在两人紧密相贴的身体上，却更没有地方能放，只好去抓王俊凯的头发：“腰疼怎么办？”他真的有点儿担心，可王俊凯只是笑了笑：“我在。”易烊千玺闻言瞥了他一眼：“你下午要走……”“那就不走，在家陪你。”

外面还是夜深人静，王俊凯说完这话，也凝神看了他一小会儿，易烊千玺闭了闭眼，很轻很轻地呼出一口气，半天才开口：“说什么傻话……”是傻话，可还是想说，王俊凯凑上去亲了亲易烊千玺的眼角：“那我揉揉腰，宝宝睡，醒来就不会疼。”

易烊千玺安下了心，由着王俊凯帮他清理干净，又耐心地一遍遍轻揉过他有些酸痛的位置。在温暖的怀抱里，他沉沉睡了过去，梦里却不知为何看见了18岁的王俊凯。

18岁的王俊凯站在岁月的分水岭上，笑起来时仍是少年，严肃起来时又像是冷峻的青年。他在对自己说着什么，易烊千玺听不清，便只盯着他皱了眉却仍然好看得不得了的脸，突然间像一个气泡被打破，渐渐地才有声音浮现：“……都说了要小心，易哥哎，你以后别进厨房了行不行，算我求求你了。”易烊千玺低下头，这才看见自己的左手食指上贴了一个创可贴，17岁的易烊千玺在王俊凯面前有些吊儿郎当，他抬起手扬了扬：“这个？小事儿啊，又不疼。”

王俊凯烦躁地拉过他的手，仔细看了看：“不疼也是道血口子，就不知道注意点？切菜的时候不好好切菜，心不在焉地乱想什么？菜刀又不是闹着玩儿的，你走什么神？”易烊千玺撇了撇嘴，心想还不是因为你在旁边瞎转悠，抬起头却只是好笑地看着他：“行了行了，你这样比女生还婆婆妈妈，以后可怎么找女朋友～”说罢将手从王俊凯手掌中抽了出来，往客厅走去：“饿死了～快点儿做饭啊～”他那个时候没有回头看王俊凯，可现在是在他的梦里，一切都来得及，于是他扭头看向了王俊凯，终于听见了王俊凯看着他的背影时那微不可闻的一句叹息：

“有什么关系，反正……我只想要你。”

*

易烊千玺慢慢地睁开眼，先看了一眼左手的食指，没有口子，也没有创可贴。身后有均匀的呼吸喷在他的脖子上，他猛地转了个身回过头，看到的是25岁的王俊凯。

他看了他一会儿，有些迟疑着抬起手摸了摸王俊凯的嘴唇：“你说过……”

王俊凯没睁眼，只是笑着抓住易烊千玺的手放在嘴边亲了亲，搂着他的腰让他趴到了自己身上，轻轻地拍着背，易烊千玺歪了下头，只好又说了一遍：“你说过哎。”

王俊凯这才睁开眼看向他，眼里带着温柔的笑意：“我说过什么？宝宝不睡了？”

“18岁的时候，你说过……你想要我，可我没听到。”易烊千玺的语气里藏了一丝委屈。

王俊凯在那一瞬间也不知道这是梦还是什么，在易烊千玺闪着微光的瞳孔里，他恍然记起很多年前的一个下午，阳光炽烈地烤着大地，易烊千玺溢出血珠的食指让他心烦意乱，焦躁不已，他说了他几句，易烊千玺却嫌弃他啰唆。他那时候，那个时候好像是说过一句话，一句只有自己能听到的话。

回过神却不想再深究，易烊千玺伸出食指凑到王俊凯唇边：“再亲一下～”王俊凯静静地看着他，握住了那根细长纤弱的手指，随后闭上眼睛虔诚地亲吻了一下。  
易烊千玺像是终于把梦做全，叹了口气看他：“王俊凯～”  
“乖……”他亲昵地啄着他的鼻尖，声音也柔柔的：“肚子饿不饿？”  
易烊千玺点点头，因为王俊凯做完以后揉了他的腰让他这会儿不觉得有多酸疼而有一点高兴，他放肆了自己眼中的欢喜看向王俊凯：“想吃你上次包的抄手～”  
王俊凯心上一片软，细细地亲吻他的眼角眉梢：“有，我放在冷冻里给宝宝留着，煮一煮就好了，但是今天不吃辣好不好？用紫菜和虾米煮清汤，一样好吃。”  
易烊千玺顺从地“嗯”了一声，身体是干净的，放松的，柔软的，睡了一觉以后也不再觉得累。他把头低低地埋在王俊凯的脖颈处，呼吸着他的味道不再言语。

回头看，是回不去的岁月，易烊千玺却突然觉得，梦里的那句话，即使王俊凯真的在现实中说过，没听到也好，他不遗憾，也不想追求逝去的圆满。他们在当时，都已尽力用了最好的姿态去面对彼此，珍而重之的，小心翼翼的，藏起那份不敢宣言、又不知该如何停止的爱。他垂下了眼睑，安安静静地任王俊凯亲吻。一点点阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒了进来，在王俊凯长长的睫毛下留下一圈光晕，有那么一小会儿，让他分不清今夕何夕。

王俊凯似乎也觉出一点不一样，很轻地亲了亲他手臂内侧的脉搏，然后咬了咬他的唇珠，伸出舌头与他交缠在一起，一个静默又缠绵的吻，两个人都没有再说话，只轻轻吸吮彼此的舌尖，又湿又软，连带着心里也软，好像下过了一场细雪，又好像吹来了一阵微风，带着甜味儿扑面而来。

*

王俊凯先去洗漱完了才来床上拉易烊千玺，易烊千玺在床上站起来，比王俊凯高出好多，他觉得好玩，笑嘻嘻的弯腰环住王俊凯的脖子，被王俊凯侧头亲了一下他的侧脸，托住了他的屁股把人抱了起来往卫生间走，易烊千玺双腿缠绕在王俊凯身上，像只树袋熊一样搂着他:“你怎么抱得起我？不重？”

王俊凯好笑地看他，掂了掂他的屁股:“你长过肉吗？”易烊千玺撇了撇嘴满不在乎:“你也没肉啊，等会儿我试试，应该也能把你抱起来～”说着也不想等会儿了，从王俊凯身上爬了下来就要抱王俊凯，王俊凯无奈，配合着他让他抱，易烊千玺抱了起来王俊凯还转了两圈儿，高兴地跟他说:“不重，抱得起来，我比你还轻一点儿～”

王俊凯看他因为这点小事儿漾满笑意的脸，忍不住上前揪了揪:“嗯，宝宝抱起来一点都不重，要多吃点儿，长长肉～”说完又凑近易烊千玺的耳边:“现在太瘦了，骨头硌得我都疼……”易烊千玺的耳朵尖唰得一下又变红，深呼吸了一口气，转头皱眉捶了一下王俊凯的肩膀:“哎我说你这人，磨磨蹭蹭的，怎么还不去做饭～”说罢转身往卫生间走，不想再理王俊凯。

王俊凯在他身后笑出了声，这才去了厨房，打开冰箱把包好的抄手拿了出来，烧开水来煮。易烊千玺洗好了脸，也不管额前头发上凝结的水珠，晃悠晃悠地坐到厨房的吧台上看王俊凯忙活，问他:“真不能吃辣啊？”王俊凯扭头看了他一眼:“想吃？”易烊千玺点了点头:“红油的香～”

王俊凯擦了擦手，走过来抱他的腰:“还疼不疼？有没有不舒服？”易烊千玺知道他在问什么，摇了摇头:“没事儿，又没破……”抬起头看王俊凯，那双桃花眼里的歉意和疼爱都太重，让人心里发胀，于是又补了一句:“没有不舒服……”什么时候没有不舒服？当时也没有不舒服？那当时其实很舒服？易烊千玺说完自己也觉得有歧义，可是也不想再去解释，晃着椅子不说话，只是很轻很淡地看了王俊凯一眼，抿嘴露出了一点浅浅的笑意。

他看起来又脆弱又温和，像天上的月亮，闪着盈盈的光，王俊凯在那一瞬间只觉得不能言语，只好带着最柔最软的爱意，戳了戳易烊千玺的额头，把他带回冒着温暖烟火气的人间来：“下次回来做红油的，宝宝今天先别吃辣，好不好？”

易烊千玺轻轻哼了一声，无所谓地点点头，他又不下厨房，那王俊凯说什么就是什么呗。最终还是吃的清汤，但饿得狠了，觉得紫菜和虾米煮出来的也好吃，没让王俊凯多说，自己把汤都喝完，乖得不行，王俊凯想了想，从冰箱里拿出一盒辣椒酱挖出来一点点，夹了一个抄手蘸了蘸喂到嘴里：“那奖励一个。”易烊千玺这下高兴了，红通通的嘴唇印到王俊凯脸上，真油，又拿纸巾给王俊凯胡乱擦了擦，才抬头问他:“要几点走啊？”

王俊凯收拾了碗筷去洗，看了看客厅挂着的表，竟然都快12点，回头又看易烊千玺:“一会儿，该走了。”易烊千玺嘟了嘟嘴:“噢……那我回家去，你开哪辆车啊？给我留一辆。我想带楠楠出去玩儿～”说完顿了顿，又开口:“今天晚上不能回来了吧……”王俊凯没说话，把厨房收拾好才出来抱他:“嗯，等我几天，好不好？过几天我也休息，先别跑太远，我不放心。”

易烊千玺摇了摇头:“陪什么……你忙你的，别赶进度，该怎么样就怎么样。”说罢又觉得这话显得太过冷淡，好像下床就翻脸不认人一样？易烊千玺被自己的想法逗笑，又歪了头去蹭王俊凯的肩窝:“我好不容易休假，总得带楠楠出去走走，你别整天跟个老头儿似的瞎操心～”王俊凯失笑，摸了摸他柔软的头发:“听话，就等几天，你在家先睡几天懒觉，计划计划去哪儿，好不好？”易烊千玺叹了口气，王俊凯的口气是商量，其实他只能同意，要不这几天真别想好好过了，可就算王俊凯真的能休息又怎样。想到这，一股烦躁的劲儿上来了就止不住：“等你干嘛啊，等你休息，也不可能一起出去，到处都是人……反正总有人有可能看到。”他不知道，真正的自由何时存在过。

说完低下了头，不想再看王俊凯。王俊凯闭了闭眼，咽下一口苦涩，拉着他的手去沙发上，把他抱着圈了起来，上下摩挲那截清瘦的脊梁，额头抵在了额头上：“不难受，乖……”顿了顿：“会有办法的，要不我们去远一点的地方钓鱼？找一个又安静又漂亮的湖，只有我们在，好不好？”可连他自己都知道这样的设想大概率也不可能实现……易烊千玺低着头不言语，心脏隔着瘦削的胸膛和柔软的布料在他手中轻轻跳动，简直让他心都快疼碎，只能一下一下轻啄他的手心。易烊千玺最终撇了撇嘴：“你又不喜欢钓鱼……”不能公开又不是王俊凯的错，怎么能因为这种事情吵架，他心里都舍不得。王俊凯就笑：“可我喜欢你……会好的，等我们想想办法，一定可以一起出去玩儿，去很远很美的地方旅游，去看看你想看的山河岛屿……我好爱宝宝，知不知道，嗯？”王俊凯说这话时的声音太温柔，像祈求，易烊千玺只能强忍住哽咽，没让眼泪掉下来，抬起手摸了摸王俊凯的脸：“知道……”他这么爱他，每天都要说那么多次，怎么会不知道。可不知怎么，这会儿突然就想追问一句:“是从很久以前就爱？18岁以前就爱？”

“嗯，从很久很久以前就爱。”  
“那是什么时候？”易烊千玺歪了下头，猛地想起，他竟然没有问过王俊凯这个问题。

王俊凯看了看他，突然凑上去亲他的眼皮，他顺从地闭上了眼睛让他亲，好一会儿，听见王俊凯在说:“有一次……那时候咱们都还在宿舍住，我当时长个子晚上腿抽筋了，疼醒的，你听见动静，迷迷糊糊地走过来，握着我的手蹲在床边给我揉了一会儿腿，安安静静一句话都没有说……那时候，其实还不熟，你小小的，又整天不苟言笑……我都没有好好照顾过你。”

易烊千玺只觉得心跳加速，晕乎乎得像飘在云端，王俊凯却又说:“还有一次，你在车上睡着了，头靠在了我的肩膀上，睡得不舒服便动了动，嘴唇很轻地扫过我的脖子，像一只小蜻蜓。然后你醒了，我以为你知道了，心都快跳出嗓子眼儿，但你只是委屈地看了看我，对我说‘王俊凯，怎么有蚊子啊……’然后把被咬了一个包的胳膊举起来给我看。你都不知道，我当时满脑子只剩下一个念头，易烊千玺这么娇气，给别人肯定是不成的，只有我来照顾才好……”

王俊凯吻了一下他脖子左侧一根细小的静脉:“当时你嘴唇扫过的，这个位置。”

易烊千玺笑：“你才娇气……”手指抓紧了王俊凯的衣领:“我都不记得了……”他闭着眼努力地回想，那些少年时代的场景和空气中的味道，王俊凯小腿肌肉的弧度，蚊子在耳边吵闹的嗡嗡声，头枕在肩膀上的触感，可真的过去太久，他想不起来，再次睁开眼时，还是现在的这个人世间，是王俊凯缱绻的抚摸和深情的眼睛，抱着他摇了摇:“我记得就好，有太多事了，有时候我觉得，你可能根本意识不到你有多好……所以你只要记得，我爱宝宝，特别爱特别爱，从很久很久以前。”

易烊千玺垂着头听完，鼻子酸酸的，有点儿讨厌王俊凯这样会哄人，可又觉得甜得不可思议：“你从来没说过……”抬起胳膊想遮住眼睛，却被王俊凯拿了下来亲吻他的脉搏。他将他抱得好紧，像要融入骨头和血肉里：“都在记忆里，但也并不怀念过去，因为……现在才真正拥有你。”

谁都没再说话，他们静静地唇齿相依着拥抱了一会儿，易烊千玺抬起头看向王俊凯好看又写满对他的爱意的脸，这个陪他跨过了年年岁岁，却依然会为他的一点小伤小病就着急上火的王俊凯，一直都在，没有一时一刻离开过。而已经成为成熟大人的他们，只是学会了用更亲密的方式去占有彼此。他突然觉得难以想象，如果，如果遇到一个人不是王俊凯，如果生命中从来没有像这样的爱过，他大概……连遗憾都不懂得？可他现在只觉得庆幸，王俊凯是他的王俊凯，他是王俊凯的易烊千玺，他们明明，就如此相爱。

他环住王俊凯的脖子，找到了他所说的那个在年少时的某一天曾被他触碰过的位置，很轻很轻的亲了亲，像一只小蜻蜓，然后发出一声满足的、轻柔的叹息:“我也好爱你，特别爱特别爱，从很久很久以前……”

End。


End file.
